


Come Home

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Early Labor, F/M, Pregnancy, Prison, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Looking back, who would’ve ever thought you’d be in this situation right now. When you and Spencer had found out you were pregnant, the new addition to your family was like a beacon in the darkness. His mother hadn’t been doing well; she was deteriorating fast, and the idea of having the child you’d always wanted anchored you to the world again.

And then this. Your lives overturned once again.

Life had been turned upside down when he’d been arrested in Mexico. But you knew your husband. There is absolutely no way on God’s green earth that he killed anyone in cold blood. Whatever happened was the fault of whoever had drugged him. Presumably Scratch. 

At each turn, you assumed that things couldn’t get worse, attempting to keep yourself calm for the sake of your unborn baby. When he’d been transferred into the prison, you were seven months pregnant.

Although they meant well, the team asked you if you were okay constantly. None of this was okay. You and Spencer had finally been happy, after so much heartache. And he’d been robbed of the ability to watch his child grow inside you. It wasn’t fair. So no, none of this was okay and you were getting tired of them asking. “How are you doing today, babe?” Garcia asked. It had been five weeks since Spence had been taken to prison, which meant that you were barely three weeks from giving birth to your child - and in all likelihood he wouldn’t be here to see it.

Swallowing hard, you spun around in your chair before facing her. She didn’t deserve to have her face chewed off, but it was getting irritating having to say things were “fine” when they weren’t. You wanted to explode. You wanted to yell and scream and cry until your throat was raw, but it wasn’t healthy for the baby, and it wasn’t fair to take your anger out on the team. “I’m dealing, Garcia,” you sighed, giving her a half smile that caused her to place her hand on your shoulder. It was meant to comfort you, but the sweet gesture only served to make you more angry.

As the day wore on, people on the team, and even people you’d barely spoken with in all your years of working at the Bureau, gave you pitiful looks, gazing from your face to your stomach and shaking their heads. The bigger you got, the more people pitied you and you didn’t need that. You needed people to get their heads out of their asses and have the faith in Spencer that you did.

Toward the end of the day, you’d dropped something next to your desk and had to bend down to pick it up. Having a bowling ball in front of you made it difficult to bend, so once you picked it up, you were out of breath. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” You heard Emily say from behind you. 

“I don’t need to go home!” you said, snapping around and letting loose regardless of who was in earshot. “I need my husband to not be in jail! I need my husband to be here to raise our child! I need everyone to stop asking me if I’m okay because I’m not fucking okay! None of this is okay! This bastard robbed my husband of watching this baby come into the world, and he robbed me of having my husband by my side! I don’t want to go home. I want Spencer to c-come h-home…” you sobbed, leaning into Emily’s arms as she cradled your head in her chest. Every tear that you’d kept walled up inside you over the past couple of months came flooding out.

She rocked with you, back and forth, as she did her best to calm you down. The tears continued to flow as you felt everyone’s soft touches of comfort, causing you to break down further. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I can’t change the past, but I swear we’re going to get him out of there. He’ll get to see the baby soon. I promise.”

It had been said so many times already, but as time went on you felt the hope in your voice, as well as everyone else’s fading away. “Ahh,” you hissed, clutching your stomach as a sharp pain spiked throughout your body. “No. No. No, no, no, no.” Doubling over, you grabbed your stomach. Labor. Not now, you begged the baby inside you. Give Daddy another few weeks to come home to us. But the baby wasn’t having it.

“Look, I know your mad at the world right now,” Emily started, her eyes darting in concern. “But you are in labor and this baby is coming now whether you want it to or not, so we need to go.”

“I’m not mad at you,” you sighed, clutching your stomach as the team followed behind you. “But I am mad at the world. Why are you all coming with me? Shouldn’t some of you be staying here?”

JJ leaned in, pulling your head to hers and placing a kiss on your hair. “We’re not leaving you. You’re not alone.” For nearly two and a half months, you’d kept your cool, doing the best you could for your baby, but as you looked around the elevator, realizing that everyone, JJ, Garcia, Emily, Luke, Tara and even Stephen, who you barely knew, weren’t about to leave your side, you broke - openly sobbing as your baby started to make its way into the world.

—-

“Breathe, Y/N! In through your nose and out through your mouth!” Luke said, holding your hand as the contractions increased. 

Your womb was literally trying to kill you. “Luke…I can’t breathe. My body and this baby are trying to kill me. I love you, but shut the hell up.” Through gritted teeth, you cried out as you pulled up to the hospital with Emily and JJ rushing inside to alert the nurses.

“Right this way,” the nurse said, ushering you toward a delivery room with the team following closely behind. “The rest of you are going to have to wait here.”

“Please,” you said, holding your stomach and looking back at your team. This nurse had to let them in. You couldn’t do this alone. “My husband, this baby’s father, is in jail for something he didn’t do. I can’t do this without them. Please…please let them come in with me.”

With a look of pity (that would’ve pissed you off if your body wasn’t in searing pain), she agreed to let them back, telling them to stay out of the way to let the nurses and doctor do their jobs. 

Once you were in the room and the doctor had checked you out, she said it wouldn’t be long. “You’re at nine centimeters. Maybe a half hour and you’ll have to push, so do your best to take a deep breath and prepare yourself.”

When the doctor left the room, the team came to stand by your side, smoothing back your hair and holding your hands through each contraction. As each spasm hit, you thought about the baby, how it was coming into the world thinking that the world was beautiful. You decided in that moment that you were going to keep the picture going for this baby whether or not Spencer got out of prison. This child would know its father. You’d raise this child in love. And they would grow up to see the beauty in the world, because that’s what the two of you had always imagined for your baby. 

Less than a half hour later, the doctor returned. You were ready to push - or as ready as you’d ever be. “When you feel your next contraction, bear down as hard as you can.”

The fiery pain that ensued was excruciating. Contraction after contraction, you pushed, but this child didn’t seem to want to make his or her way into the world. “Listen to me,” JJ said, crouching at the side of the bed. “For most mothers, the hardest thing you ever do is have a baby, but not for you. I don’t need to tell you what you’re up against once this baby is born, but right now, you need to imagine that Spencer is here. What would he want for you and the baby?”

“He’d want us to be happy,” you cried, feeling another contraction rolling through you. 

“Then push,” she said, grabbing your hand and squeezing it. “Think of the life you want and make it happen. You take care of this baby and we’ll make sure we get Spencer out of prison.”

With a final scream, you pushed, the tears staining your face as you felt the baby slide out of your body and into the doctor’s arms. “It’s a boy,” she said softly. When she placed him on your chest, you allowed everything else to melt away, clutching his body in your arms.

“Hello, baby boy,” you wept, holding him tight while the nurses cleaned him off. “I love you so much.” As he cried, you looked around the room, the tears of your friends bringing on more of your own. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“We wouldn’t think of doing anything else,” Stephen said. “What’s his name?”

The nurses returned him to you. All 7 pounds 6 ounces and 20 inches of him - swaddled in a soft, light green blanket. When you looked down, he finally opened his eyes. They were Spencer’s. “Alexander Spencer Reid,” you said, grazing your finger over your baby boy’s cheek. “I promise you. You’re going to meet your Daddy soon. He’s going to come home to us.”


End file.
